


The Day I Meet You

by Acid_Cat_Ve



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Harry is also there but only at the beggining, How to friend in Rainbow, I dunno how to tag this my first time and I'm already dying, Other, Own Female Character (her name being Arianna "Acid Cat"), excuse the lack of tags but srsly there ain't much else to say, soft talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Cat_Ve/pseuds/Acid_Cat_Ve
Summary: I have to first Thanks both my friends Grunkle and Kiki for helping me correcting and fixing any misspell and the format of this whole nonsense.I have to warn I'm not much of a writing person, since I'm more of the draw and paint side. but since I refuse to make a comic just to do this thing, I was like "Well, Why the hell not?" and start writing in my celphone (Even tho with this I may do some draws later).Also this writing was Inspired by the song "Lemon Boy" by Cavetown. So no much to say, Enjoy :3
Kudos: 9





	The Day I Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I have to first Thanks both my friends Grunkle and Kiki for helping me correcting and fixing any misspell and the format of this whole nonsense. 
> 
> I have to warn I'm not much of a writing person, since I'm more of the draw and paint side. but since I refuse to make a comic just to do this thing, I was like "Well, Why the hell not?" and start writing in my celphone (Even tho with this I may do some draws later).
> 
> Also this writing was Inspired by the song "Lemon Boy" by Cavetown. So no much to say, Enjoy :3

It pretty much started with Harry wanting Lion to help this new operator to adapt to life in the base and with the team. Apparently she  was  meeting everybody one by one, sometimes two, and learning to harmonize with the different personalities in Rainbow.

“So you telling me is now my turn to babysit the newcomer?” Said the Frenchman. He didn't look too enthusiastic about the idea “she doesn't even have police school training, nor military record, where did you pick this girl?”

“The circumstances of why we wanted her in Rainbow are out of the ordinary in her case. Besides, don't see this like a daycare, but more like an opportunity to improve your skills on leading missions.”

“I don't like this at all, she is younger than Mark…” His blue eyes just  stared at the folder with the information and the photo of the person in question.

“It doesn't have to be that long, some interactions just take a couple hours. I’m very sure you two will work it out, I trust you will do a great job.” And with that, Harry  proceeded  to stand from his seat and lead his way to the door,  opened it, and before leaving it he looked at someone.

“It’s okay now, you can come in.”

As he left, a girl entered the room and waved goodbye to the man, and then looked at the way of the Frenchman, quickly avoiding eye contact, and made a shy greeting.

“Hi, you must be Olivier right?”

“Yeah… and you must be Arianna, correct?”

“Y-yeah!”

…

There was an awkward silence for some hot dang seconds, she just stood there, frozen and looking at all directions but never directly at Lion. This situation wouldn't get better so he  sighed and took the word to make a quick end.

“Listen, I know you already met a bunch of the guys here, so this won't make any difference alright? It’s just a meeting deal and that's it, don't over complicate it, Okay?”

“Ah! Yes sir!”

“And try looking at my eyes when I’m talking to you.” He demanded, his voice was strong and loud enough to make her flinch.

“Sure! Uhmm, sorry.” She looked more up until her dark eyes were in line straight to his.

“Now something I still don't understand from Harry, why are you here? Your profile doesn't even fit for a rookie record.”

“Welp. They said I would be here to help.”

“To help?” The man sighed and crossed his arms. None of this made sense and she  wasn't  giving much info either.  Was this some kind of [redacted] bullshit? For now, it  would be better to just drop it and go right to business. “So we are going for training. You will do as I say, and see if you can keep the speed”.

One hour of training  sounded  good enough for a start, as he didn't know if the girl could even grab a gun to start with, but once he marked the timer, his whole first impression of her changed…

Not only she was able to grab a weapon, her hits were clear as water, smooth as silk, not damaging more around than the target she was aiming for, and melee skills weren't behind either. Three times she was able to put him down to the ground, despite him being more muscular and heavy, although they were almost the same in height.

“I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that.” While opening a bottle of water, sweat dripping from his forehead, the training was over and they got a moment to catch their breath.

“Yeah it tends to catch people out of guard when I, you know… do it.” She started adjusting her ponytail and fixing her hair a bit, messy for all the running.

“Mmm I may have been a bit harsh at first, but no record on training anywhere? If any of the other operators read that they would feel iffy as well.”

“I know I know, it's a very long story, and that's probably for later.” She  shrugged and made a face.

“Guess I will have to wait, still kinda weird that Harry insisted on making this one by one meeting.”

“Ohh…that was actually because I asked.” She felt it immediately when the man turned his vision towards her with a face of wonder; if this was a cartoon there would be a big question mark over his head. “Well you see, mmm is kinda hard to explain it but I have a social anxiety in high levels and it reeeaaally sucks, i dunno how special operations work neither the police, so i was very nervious since you all are trained soldiers and such and I am well…me.”

Lion started to see the reason behind this whole meeting. Guess she had got a point, being put in an environment where you know nothing about  could  be kinda scary. Just like a new student starting school right at mid semester.

“I understand, and you know? You weren't half bad as I thought you would be back there.” He finally  offered a smile, and before leaving, “Oh yeah, welcome to Rainbow.”

About a week later, Acid, the new girl, began to get better at knowing a few of the operators around the base, that was a huge progress for her, and it helped her to interact more often, even if it were for a brief moment.

Who would have thought that between the guys she  would talk more with, one of them was Lion.

“Good Morning Olivier! Ready for today’s match?” She asked as she got in the room, a rest place. Pretty much like those places in offices where employers come to take a break, talk, or go for a snack. Just like she did, heading to the small fridge to grab a candy bar.

“Oh Bonjour! You seem excited for today."

“Naaah I’m feeling normal, I woke up just a lil more awake than usual which is actually very rare.” She giggled.

“Well, sure your voice shows how energetic you are now.”

“It probably will wear off in a couple hours or less, by the way what chu reading there?” Pointing at the huge book he was holding while sitting on the couch.

“This? The bible.”

“Bruh, the bible? For real? Did this place run out of actually good books to read?” She mocked and she opened the candy bar to give it a bite.

“Hey now, is actually very interesting and it's helpful to keep my faith in touch.” He frowned a bit at her playful expression.

“Yeah sure. Guess if it works for you, it works.” She simply  shrugged and sat on the couch as well, being next to the frenchman.

Take things easy,  that was what she knew  how to do, and what she would do almost always. Being in this place for some weeks already, she was aware of the majority of things  that had been going on. And not only the good ones, but the bad too, like, for example, the situations that Lion had with other operators, such as Thatcher and Doc. But in all honesty, she didn't care about it.

In a place where  there were people of all sides of the world, with different cultures, training, and of course, opinions,  it was  clear that not everybody would get along as if this was some kind of Disney castle. Even in cartoons you  could  see characters having their differences.

For now everything  seemed to work just fine with the Frenchman sitting right next to her, and since it wasn't an inconvenience for anybody, there was no reason to avoid interactions.

Later on, the match was about to begin. Both teams were in position and waiting for the countdown to start. This time Acid was on the Attackers’ side. Since earlier in the base, in her talks with Harry, she seemed  to feel  conflicted about being only on one side, so she  had the liberty to change sides each match, just flip a coin and see which team she would be. This time, it  seemed it was gonna be together with Lion.

The match began and the attackers were already taking positions, going inside. These matches just  took a couple minutes before the exercise  was done, sometimes it was a run in the mill training, sometimes it was actually interesting. This one was a mix of both cases. As things just started like a regular one, it quickly changed to a 3vs2, the attackers were coming aired, but in a turn of events, one of the team was knocked down while checking a hallway, and quickly Lion take down the defender as well, now leaving the match to a 2vs1.

“So…who is the one remaining on the other team?” Acid asked while slowly walking behind Lion, covering his back.

“Probably Kapkan, so be careful around. There may be one of his traps.” said with a severe tone, watching at every corner in the place while holding his weapon aiming at the front.

“Gotcha.”

Suddenly a noise from the left side alerted both, and the moment Lion turned his head to the side, the shiny reflection from the darkness of the next room is what made them realize…

“Watch out!” Acid grabbed Lion by the neck of his uniform and pulled back just in time before the bullets got a chance to touch him, both standing behind a pillar. “You okay?!”

“Yes, yes! At least we found him.” he peeked a bit, then looked back at Acid “well is two agaisnt one, we got this… throw one of your smoke grenades at the room, then we rush in, got it?”

“Got it!” she  grabbed from one of her pockets a big ball with a kitty face drawn on it, and she quickly  threw it inside that room, creating a curtain of smoke,  that was when they rushed inside.

Lion took the lead and made a quick check, he  caught movement from his right and in a fast motion, he shot instantly, it  seemed to almost catch one of Kapkan’s legs, and is confirmed by hearing the Russian cursing and moving to a safe spot quickly. Sadly  _ almost  _ was  nothing during missions, and this match wasn't different, to win they needed to take down all of the opposite team. And once more, Lion rushed after the defender to secure this match. Unfortunately, he didn't saw something in the room, but Acid did and rushed towards him, yelling:

“Oli there’s a tr-!!!” But it didn't help either, as he triggered the bomb and next thing they knew, there was a blow and a lot of smoke.

[ALL ATTACKERS ELIMINATED]

While the big poster announced the victory of the Defenders team, inside the place, Acid was coughing and cleaning the best she could her gear and clothing from the dust, looked like if someone decided to throw flour all over her head. From a pile of smoke, Lion rose coughing and shaking his head, sitting down.

“Merde… I fucked it up! if I didn’t just ran right away.” he groaned with a hand of his head, he felt really stupid for being that impulsive in the last moment “Acid, I...”

His train of thought about the defeat stopped in a blink as he  started  hearing the venezuelan laugh so hard, his eyes widened, she was cracking up with great joy, even though her laughs right now  sounded  like a car engineer that can’t start.

“Bro! Are you okay? Like holy shit you took a dang blow right in the face!” she continued giggling.

“What? But we los t .”

“Pfft! Yeah! who doesn't? It aint big deal, besides, Just look at me! I seem like a raw nugget.” she stood and extended her arms, making a funny expression.

This time the blonde man was the one laughing, usually losing a match meant frustration and at times arguing with the rest of the team, this time, she made it look like it was just a game, something enjoyable.

“Hey, come here now, gimme a hug big boy!” she quickly  kneeled  down and wrapped her arms around his neck and  snuggled  her head against his. This caught him out of guard as he looked surprised and a light blush burned on his pale cheeks. “We will get em next time a’ight?”

Lion slightly smiled with a more calm expression, and responded to the action by hugging her back. “…Oui.”

_ “It’s Actually Pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him, so I got myself, a Citrus friend” -lyrics of <Lemon Boy>, by Cavetown _


End file.
